That Night
by Yushinn
Summary: Oneshot. Claire couldn't believe she and Skye were sitting on her own bed inside her house. Could this get any worse? Or not? ...Please leave a review, that would be helpful...


Umm so yeah, this is my first time creating(and publishing) MY OWN story here at ff. And actually, my very very first time over the internet. *shy*

Anyway, I wanted to try my english and improve as well. And also I wanted to tell everyone(who are soo kind enough to waste their time reading this.) that this is rushed. Because I am so much irking to upload my very own story hoho. By the way, I created, submitted and published this, using my mobile phone. So pardon if you find this very unusually not aligned. Haha.. Aaaand the most important thing, minna-sama(everyone).. Don't hold back. I mean, criticisms are very much welcome, even though I am a rookie. I still don't know what flaming means but heh, I really don't care that much at a time. Judge my work according to your liking okay?

Sorry for the rant! Here it is.. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **well, the fact that this is fanfiction explains it all, right? I wouldn't be here writing this if it's mine. :3

~####~

"Hehe.. You're much prettier up close, you know that.. Ow!"

Claire made sure that she pressed the cotton balls to his wounded left cheek really really hard. Even though it's all swelling, and still has a bit blood on it, she could careless. She's pissed when he uses that smooth-talking-prince-of-the-stars tone or whatever to her. It's all his damn fault anyway. Because of him, they are currently inside her house sitting on her neat bed in the middle of the night! Imagine? HER BED!

"Heh, that was pretty painful. Nothing less for a beautiful lady like you, as expected. You know, you can hurt me as long as it is you who'll cure me after." he whispered in a flirtuous way.

"Cut the crap. You know it wasn't my intention to do that." she stated with a glare.

"I told you. I won't mind as long as-"

"If you continue to use that tone of yours, I'd personally throw you out of the window." she said with controlled anger and pressed the cottons hard on his wound again, causing him to yelp.

But after a few seconds, Skye smiled.

Wait. Smiled? Isn't that a smirk?

Strange.

But good thing he stopped talking.

Good thing.

Yeah right, who is she kidding?

Nothing would be good if everything is uncomfortably quiet. Especially when he is around or when he started to stare at her. Stare like there's no tomorrow.

Yup. That's what he's doing.

Damn.

Sweatdrops began to form on her forehead. Really. What is on her face? Is something wrong with it? Or because of the pimple on her forehead?

Nonetheless, it's beginning to feel awkward. Really really awkward. It was like...

She's the most beautiful girl on planet.

Damn again!

"Hey, quit staring at me! If you want me to finish this fast, stop making unnecessary movement!" she said irritably.

And she noticed, her heart beats faster than normal.

What the heck is he doing to her?

"Claire, thank you."

"What?"

She suddenly stopped. He said that with a straight face. What is he up to now? And what did he mean by 'thank you'?

"I said thank you." he repeated.

"Uhh.. 'Thank you' for which deed? Sorry. I lost count of things I did for you." she regained her composure and looked at different direction.

Skye smiled, "For saving me earlier."

"Come to think of it. I don't remember saving you from whoever or whatever." she managed to get the gauze and place it on his wounded face. She doesn't know why, but she couldn't look at him straight now.

And she knows he just continued to smile. "You hit me with your elbow."

She arch an eyebrow. What is he talking about?

"You hit me, and I fell outside the window of that mansion. My face hit a branch."

Claire pouted. She only hit him accidentally because he suddenly called her from the window at Romana's mansion. It's Lumina's birthday. She only headed to that window to be alone for awhile, and that's when he came and at the same time, Lumina called for her. She's too surprised that when she turned her back, her elbow hit him straight to the face. He fell outside. Just then, she panicked. Lumina came and she quickly excused herself and went outside to check up on him. What a ridiculous way to get hurt.

Really troublesome.

But the fact that she's worried about his well-being troubled her. She shouldn't be worried. After all, he's a thief. Who knows, he might have fell like that many times so it's not worth worrying at all.

But.. Well, it's her fault he ended up with a scratched face so it's her obligation to help him. Besides...

...she's just guilty right?

She stood up from the bed and tried to look down on him so that he could see how pissed she is.

"I know all of that already. Can you please just get to the point?"

He also stood up and faced her. Of course, still wearing that hateful smile. He's still good-looking and handsome even though-

_Eh?_

That's not the point!

"You're trying to make me escape from being caught. You did that to save me. You don't want me to be captured." he said it like it was a fact.

Her eyes widen. And then, she laughed nervously. Whoa. Nervously? "Don't kid yourself. Yes, Lumina never saw you because I hit you, and you fell. But it was unintentional. And because of that, I'm sorry. Besides, I treated your wounds right? And that's it, we're done. So you can get out."

She faced her drawer beside her bed and put the medkit in there.

Sigh.

What is she so nervous about? It's not like she really did save him.

didn't she?

Again.. She just felt guilty by what happened to him.

Right.

"Good night Skye."

"CHICK BEAM FIRE!"

"Huh?!"

A surprise attack. Why didn't she expect that? Now, she can't move anymore no matter how hard she try. He's at her back and she can't see him. Darn.

"Hey.. Skye? Just what are you doing?" Claire tried to be calm as much as she could.

But when she heard his footsteps coming closer, she knew that there's a possibility that she might fail because... Her chest was pounding abnormally.

"Wait. If you're going to rob me, I'm telling you, I'll scream." she warned him.

But Skye just continued to walk slowly to her back.

And yes, she could feel his warmth now. She shut her eyes tight.

"Okay. Stop, stop! I get it. Tell me what you want, I might reconsider it. Just don't touch me... Alright? I won't scream."

"Hm?" Skye stopped few inches away from her.

"Promise. I won't. Just...just get away from me."

Claire wanted to regret what she said but at the same time, she knew she wanted him away. Just for this time. Because it's almost as if she couldn't breathe.

Hell, what was wrong with her?

"Claire, I'm sorry.. But.."

He did what she least expected him to do. He suddenly hugged her from behind. He placed his head besides hers, cheeks touching and closed eyes.

Claire's eyes widen. She froze. Her heart felt like it jumped out of her chest. She doesn't know what to do or to say. Her words left her. What has gotten into his mind?

It caused her heart to beat rapidly, loudly. It's the only thing she could hear.

God, why him?

Of all people?

"You asked me not to touch you but you know I couldn't do that. I just can't. I can't resist temptations from you."

He tightened his embrace. "It's as if, I am under your spell 'cause whenever you're with me, I always wanted to do this." he whispered with such emotion she couldn't fathom. If he's serious or not, she doesn't know. But that was the first time she heard him speak like that.

_Skye_.

"I lo-"

"Stop." she interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You can't..."

"I can't love your hair?"

Her jaw dropped. Yes, this guy... This guy is unbelievable and... She's a total idiot.

Of course, he can't be serious, can he? It's not like she expected him to say-

To say what?

_Ugh. Just wait 'til I'm free of this beam thing of yours._

"Hehe did you think I was referring to something or someone else?" she swear he purposely tickle her ears with his breath.

She firmly closed her eyes.

"Shut up."

"Don't worry. You know you are right, Claire-bear.. You're always right."

"Shut up."

He chuckled and distanced himself a few steps away from her back.

"I did what I had to do. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Gotta jet."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

Alright. She forgot what she had to say. Why did she call him in the first place?

"What is it, my beautiful lady?"

"Uh.. I just.."

He chuckled again. How she hated it when she lost her words especially with him. She curled her fist tight.

"I.. Y-You just...You just can't leave like this! You insolent thief!" she declared without thinking. Heck, she couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Oh Claire-bear. You always amuse me. You're really honest and that's what I love about you the most."

She's used with those words from him and yet it could always affect her. Her heart always betrays her.

He started to walk towards her again.

"Tell me beautiful, what can I do to repay your kindness?"

She lifted her hand. Okay, Great. She can move now, finally.

She turn around and face him.

"What did you steal from the mansion? I want you to give it back." _what quick thinking Claire!_

He blinked.

And blinked.

"Oh. Sorry beautiful. I didn't take anything tonight."

She crossed her arms. "Really?"

He nodded, "You can search here if you want." and he raised his arms. He's pertaining to his body.

He's smirking.

She begins to feel nervous.

Damn this thief.

"Sorry, but that won't work."

He chuckled, "Unfortunately, I'm telling you the truth. Although it's a bit disappointing I'm going home without anything."

She raised her eyebrows and eyed him suspiciously. But her eyes became wide when he close the distance between them. She took a step backwards.

_Dammit! Where are my farming tools when I need them?_

"What are you... I'm warning you!" she hissed.

"But what if..." he stopped.

"What if I steal something more precious right now?"

"What?"

_No. Not my flat screen television! I just bought it yesterday and it's quite expensive!_ She thought frantically.

"Don't you dare!" she pointed a finger at him. "I swear, I'll-"

He placed his finger to silence her mouth. He level his head to hers. "Do you know what I wanted to steal from that mansion from the start?"

Her eyes grew bigger and in some unknown reason, even if the spell is completely gone, she couldn't move. She just stared at his pretty face, bewildered.

But mesmerized.

Probably he had some trick on the finger that is on her lips.

Yeah, probably.

"Well, since my favorite farmer was not in her home earlier, I thought I'd pick her up from where she was."

She blinked. What was he saying again? He wanted to pick her up? Does that mean...

She suddenly get a hold of herself and shove his finger away.

"What do you-"

Her question was abruptly interrupted when he cupped her face and when his lips crashed into hers.

Her eyes were wide open and her body grew stiff.

He kissed her.

Or rather, he's kissing her.

There are many ways to stop him from what he's doing. Claire knew it's not right and therefore, it should stop. She started by placing her two hands on his chest but...

For some unknown reason(again), her hands do not have enough strength to push him. And her knees, they're trembling. Since when did he have that effect on her? She had kissed someone before, and yet it felt as if this is her first time.

She fought the urge to respond, but she almost melt when his mouth begins to move passionately, hungrily on hers. And his other hand, found its place on the small of her back, to pull her to him even more closer. Her eyes were threatening to close.

This is absurd!

Why is she letting him do what he wants? Why is she feeling that way over him?

And why in the world it felt...

so good?

Her mind silently, constantly protests, but the fact is, she couldn't push him or make him stop.

And so she did what she least expected herself to do..

She gave in, and kissed him back.

With the same passion and hunger.

Claire felt him smiled in their kiss, and after a few minutes or hours, they separated. Both panting and breathless.

They were looking at each other's eyes, not saying anything. Until the thief grinned and let out a relieved sigh.

"I just knew I'm deeply in love with you." he clearly confessed.

Claire wanted to kick his face right there and then. He's giving her too much emotions to handle already. Now he'd say that? He really doesn't know she might take that seriously, does he?

Skye smirked, "You're as red as a tomato."

"Wh-What?"

"Anyway, thank you for your time, my love. Let's do that again some time."

This time, he smiled. Not a smirk, or a grin. A real smile. A smile of happiness perhaps?

Claire must be insane to feel happy for herself because this pretty boy SMILED at her. But then again, Skye looked so happy, so she couldn't help but feel happy as well even though she wasn't sure of the reason behind that.

"Moron." Claire muttered as she hid her smile.

Skye didn't say anything. But his face... It suddenly became serious.

_Wha-?_

"Claire.."

Claire couldn't help but look at him. She wondered what made him serious all of a sudden. As far as she could remember, Skye never shown seriousness, except of course, that night.

"I stole your kiss tonight. Next time, I'll make sure to steal that too..." he pointed at her heart. "It's a warning."

She gaped.

_What?_

Steal her heart? But...

Claire realized something.

"You are really an idiot, aren't you?" she blurted out.

He seemed surprise for her sudden response. But his face immediately became calm again.

"Yeah, I know that. But still-"

"Of course you do." she cut him off.

He didn't try to continue what he'll say, instead he looked deeply in her eyes as if wanting to read what's in her mind. But she just smiled.

"Skye, if you'll do it later, fine. I'll be waiting. After all, you're the only one who could steal this again."

He blinked in surprise. "Again?"

"Yes."

She doesn't know why she said that, she must be really insane.

But then, maybe he got what she's trying to say. It took a minute before he truly absorbed it in his mind.

He laughed. "Why didn't you say so?"

Skye pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Because you are a moron," Claire managed to say on his chest.

"Hehe, but I finally got you this time."

Claire still doesn't know if Skye's words were true or if she purposely elbowed his face on that window, to save him as he said. But she could careless, for now.

As for Skye, he won't mind falling over and over again, just as long as he would always end up in the arms of a certain blonde farm girl, whom, initially, stole his heart unknowingly.

"Hey Claire-bear, I think you should confess to me too."

"Shut up!"

~#owari#~

And that's it! *nosebleed*

I know it's not that good *laughs*

It's fast paced. Very cliché and has a very lame ending. Wahaha... But anyway, I wanted to let you(reader who lasted reading this and reached this note) know that I'm thanking you. *bows*

Also, I wanted to clarify some things regarding the story. Sorry if Skye was OOC. And about the chick beam fire, I don't know the rule of that spell *laughs* All I know is that, the victim should not be able to move, but then again at the game, Claire could speak when he did that to her so I just thought that maybe, at least she could move her fingers too. Haha. Oh, and the him-falling-from-the-mansion's-window! That was lame too, I know *laughs*. And Skye's beautiful maiden dialogue really bugged me so I used another endearment *chuckles* hope it was okay.

And about the game itself, I haven't played it yet, this Harvest moon ds cute. I'm a harvest moon fan, you know. Just that I don't have an nds! Wah. *laughs* Anyhow, it's much easier to write this than any other for me, so I chose this. I could've write about MFoMT/BTN(w/c I've played already), but I got fascinated with Skye so there ya go. *laughs*

Whoa that's really long huh. Haha again, thank you for reading! ^o^


End file.
